


𝐴 𝑆𝑢𝑝𝑒𝑟 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑒𝑓’𝑠 𝑅𝑒𝑓𝑙𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Haha I wrote this all morning, enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: Carmen reflects on what’s been happening to her these past few months and makes some realizations along the way.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Ivy, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	𝐴 𝑆𝑢𝑝𝑒𝑟 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑒𝑓’𝑠 𝑅𝑒𝑓𝑙𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛

**Author’s Note: whaaat? 2 fics in a day in a half? New record for me! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fic I came up with a while ago. And it took me the entire morning to finish writing!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Carmen Sandiego didn’t know what to think anymore. 

Everything that has happened recently..she just couldn’t wrap her head around it all that much without ignoring the thoughts that lingered in her head. 

Thoughts of VILE, her former family and friends , Dexter Wolfe, Vera Cruz, etc. it was just..all happening so fast. 

After leaving VILE Island, Carmen thought that the only person she would have as family was Player. But then..Zack and Ivy came. 

Zack and Ivy, in the beginning, were just teammates to her. Colleagues. Of course, she cared about their wellbeings, but things between the three were professional. Until a week into their partnership. 

Carmen hasn’t felt so connected to people ever since her old group of friends back at VILE Academy. And Player, of course. 

Zack, Ivy, her and Player became the best of friends over time. With the siblings constantly bickering, Carmen found entertainment in watching them. And that action was dubbed “in flight entertainment” by herself. 

She loved Zack and Ivy so very much and she cares for them deeply. And..maybe she shouldn’t be so hard on them all the time. Sure, they aren’t that much younger than her, but she feels like it’s her responsibility to look after them. 

She knows they can take care of themselves, having been living together on the streets for years without any parents to guide them. But..something inside of her felt like she had to take care of them too. And she couldn’t understand that feeling. 

And then the caper with the supercar came along. 

* * *

When they got arrested for the grand theft auto, Carmen was very frustrated by not Ivy’s, but Zack’s actions. 

Yes, she understood that sometimes things don’t go their way, but..this? This takes the whole cake. 

Carmen was sort of surprised when she saw that Zack and Ivy walked out of the police station with some other man she thinks she saw before. But she let it slide, since it could’ve been anyone. 

But what she didn’t let slide was the fact that Zack put himself above their mission. And, coming from his boss and not his friend, that hurt. A lot. 

It hurt that Zack had thought that whatever-he-thought-was-mandatory was more important than their caper. But, nooo, it was ALL about him. Didn’t her feelings matter too? 

And so, she got pretty pissed off at them. Yes, both of them. Ivy may have not done anything wrong, per-se, but she still stuck with what her little brother was doing instead of stopping him. 

Basically scolding them for messing up an easy task. She didn’t really think they were amateurs, though. 

It was just Shadowsan’s words affecting her. It doesn’t mean she actually thought that. 

Carmen knows that Zack and Ivy aren’t the best thieves, but they excel in their own fields. And, honestly? She thought that was quite enough.

Carmen knows she was mean and sarcastic with the siblings that night, and that it would take an effect on them the next day, but..she had to focus on the mission first and then she’ll talk with them later. 

And soon, later came. 

Carmen found out about Sterling’s offer to Zack and Ivy in the morning of the test drive. After recognizing the man in the stands next to Al Sibaq. 

The same man who came out of the police station with Zack and Ivy and drove off in a limo. Which means if he just let Zack and Ivy go like that..then he must’ve made a deal with them about something, right? Why else would they be freed so easily? 

Carmen then finally realized what that feeling she had earlier about Zack and Ivy was—it was love. She loved them. 

Not in a romantic way, of course. That would be strange. To her, at least. But..she loved them. Like family. 

And family always supports each other, right? 

So that’s what she’s going to do. Support them. 

* * *

“Hey Carm!” 

Carmen snapped out of her train of thought to see Zack and Ivy approaching her. With huge smirks on their faces. And she knew those looks all too well. 

They were up to something. 

Carmen smiled at the siblings. “Hey, you two. What’s up?” She asked, while noticing the boxes in their hands. 

“Did ya forget? Today’s the one year anniversary of when we first met!” Ivy said, her eyes gleaming with excitement as she handed Carmen her box. 

Carmen’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait..it’s been a year already?” She then panicked. She didn’t get a gift for them! 

Zack and Ivy nodded. “Yup!” They said in sync. 

Carmen’s chest got heavier. “Oh..my god! I’m so sorry you two! I didn’t get a gift for you both, and you guys got something for me-“ 

“CARM! Breathe!” Ivy said, placing both hands on the taller woman’s shoulders. 

Carmen took a moment to relax her nerves, before speaking again. 

She chuckled. “Thanks Ives. Really needed that. And..I can’t describe how guilty I am right now. You two went out to individually get me something, and I got nothing for you.” She bowed her head. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Zack and Ivy exchanged and look, and then looked back at Carmen. Giving her matching reassuring smiles. 

“Nah. It’s fine, Carm!” Ivy said, nudging Carmen’s shoulder. 

Zack grinned. “Yeah! Besides, you’ve been through a lot. You probably didn’t have time to think about it.” 

Carmen knew exactly what Zack was referring to. Stockholm, Botswana, her past finally being revealed after years of questioning the Faculty’s version of it. 

But one of her biggest frights was Stockholm. When she was cornered by ACME in the bell tower. 

* * *

No matter how much Zack and Ivy thought of her in that way, Carmen Sandiego was not invincible. 

Sure, she was strong, resourceful, kind. But..invincible? No. Definitely not. 

She wanted to blame ACME for all of this. She really did. But..after being stuck in the cold for a good eight-plus hours, she had some time to herself to think. 

And she realized..she brought this all on herself. 

She was being so stubborn because she thought she could handle anything. But in reality? She couldn’t. 

Not by herself. 

God, she was such a hypocrite. 

She called Zack and Ivy amateurs, when what she did just eight hours ago was literally an amateur move. Some professional thief she was. 

Looking back at it now, Carmen thought she should’ve taken her chances with ACME. Because at least she wouldn’t be stuck in the cold and almost die of hypothermia. 

She then felt the urgent need to give Zack and Ivy the apology they deserved when she got out of this mess..if she ever got out of it. 

She then saw a bright light enter her line of sight. She closed her eyes to shield herself from it. 

Then, when the light dimmed, she opened them again to see people dressed in navy blue suits and dresses. And special glasses. 

Her grey-blue eyes widened in fear. ACME found her. 

* * *

“Carm? CARM!” 

Carmen let out a startled shriek as she stepped aback. And saw Zack and Ivy standing there with concerned looks on their faces. 

Seeing it was just them, Carmen sighed in relief. “Yeah?” 

“Carm..are you..okay?” Ivy asked, putting her gift for the woman down and placing a hand on Carmen’s shoulder. 

Zack mirrored his sister’s action. “Yeah, you’ve been spacing out ever since we came out here.” 

Carmen, knowing that she cannot hide anything from Zack and Ivy at this rate, sighed. Looking down at the ground. 

“I’m sorry..” she said. “And no, it’s not about the gifts. It’s about..what happened in Dubai.” 

Zack and Ivy stared at her, confused. 

“What do ya mean, Carm? That was our fault! We shoulda stayed on task-“ 

“I called you two amateurs.” She started. “When I’ve made amateur moves too.” 

Ivy frowned at her friend. “When could you have possibly done something that was amateurish?!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands frantically in the air. 

“Yeah! You’re Carmen Sandiego! The world’s greatest thief!” Zack said, equally as shocked as Ivy at Carmen’s self doubt. 

Carmen dryly chuckled. “Thanks for the praise you two, but I honestly think you should cut down on it. Not everything I do is what others consider good.” 

“What do ya mean, Carm? If this is about ACME I swear to god I will find em and-“ 

“Ivy, NO.” Carmen interrupted, knowing what Ivy was going to say at the end of her sentence. 

“And..ACME did nothing wrong. They were just doing their jobs.” She said, looking down. 

“It took me two fucking years to realize that whether I’m an anti-hero or not I’m still breaking the law.” Carmen said, throwing her head back to look at the sky. 

It was Zack’s turn to frown. “Then..what are we gonna do? Go run to ACME and beg them for forgiveness? Huh, yeah! Fat chance that’ll work!” He asked sarcastically, which earned him surprised stares from Carmen and his sister. 

“What are ya lookin’ at?!” 

Carmen and Ivy looked at each other, and then they just burst out laughing. 

“Sorry..it’s just..I’ve never heard you use sarcasm before.” Carmen said in between laughs. 

“I mean, I knew you were capable of things bro, but I didn’t think sarcasm was one of em!” Ivy said, laughing along with Carmen. 

Zack pouted at them. “Guuuys..” 

The two ladies of Team Red then stopped laughing. Carmen smiled at him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Relax, Zack, we were just..surprised.” She said, starting to calm down from the laughing. 

Ivy giggled. “Yeah, bro. We weren’t making fun of ya or anything.” 

Zack deflated. “Whew!” He said, before smirking. 

Zack pulled Carmen and Ivy in by the shoulders and took them down to the ground with him. Landing on the soft grass. With screams of protest from the two girls. 

But a mere second later, they were all laughing. Smushed together in a hug. Elbow to elbow. Shoulder to shoulder. Hip to hip. 

Ivy sat up propped her elbow and rested her head on her hand. “So..what now, boss?” 

Carmen smiled at the both of them. “I’m not sure yet. But whatever path we go down in, we go in together.” She looked in between the two Bostonians. 

“Right?” 

Zack and Ivy shared a grin and they both hugged Carmen from each side. 

“Yeah, of course!” 

“Totally!” 

Carmen shared their grin. “Thanks, you two.” 

* * *

  


**Special thanks to my wonderful friend Tae on the CSA for helping me out with this fic! Your help is greatly appreciated, my wonderful friend!**

**I should be able to update Stowaways of Yesterday by June 18th, since that’s my last day of school!**

**Please let me know what you think, and constructive criticism is always allowed! ^^**

**See y’all next time!**

**\- Bree**


End file.
